Gravity
by wolfraven80
Summary: Tana with guest appearance by Syrene 'It takes a great deal of strength,' she said, 'to follow your convictions. Especially when that means going against the wishes of those you love.'


**Gravity**

Tana concealed her travel pack beneath the cloak that, draped across her shoulders, warded off the pre-dawn chill. With familiar ease, she made her way down the darkened paths of the castle grounds to the paddocks. She knew this place so well she could have made her way blind. After all, she'd spent most every day of her life at Castle Frelia; she could count on her fingers the number of times she'd been away from the castle and its environs.

Soft leather boots, broken in during her days of pegasus training, padded across the paving stones as she came to the end of the path and stopped before the stables. A drowsy guard, leaning against the door frame of the main entrance, straightened as Tana approached. He opened his mouth to ask her business but then, recognising her, shut it and bowed instead.

"Princess. What brings you here so early?"

She smiled broadly even as she tugged at her cloak to make sure her pack was still concealed. "I wanted to take Achaeus out to see the sunrise. There's nothing like it."

The guard nodded. "I'm sure it must be beautiful, princess."

Again, she smiled, and then made her way past him, to retrieve Achaeus's tack and brushes. She had to double back when she realized she'd forgotten his hoof pick.

With a bridle slung over her shoulder, and both arms cradling the saddle, Tana made her way out to the paddock. Though on most days she relished morning rides, today, the dew-laden grass and the cool breeze against her cheeks made only a fleeting impression on her. Instead, her thoughts turned and turned upon her father's words the day she'd returned from Mulan.

_You are not to leave again without my permission. Do you understand?_

The weight of her father's words bore down on her, causing her step to falter. Did he expect her to remain enclosed within Castle Frelia's walls until the end of the war? Yes, she was certain, he did. While Eirika and Innes travelled to warn Rausten and Jehanna of the threat to their Sacred Stones, and Ephraim, dear brave Ephraim, marched on Grado itself, she was to remain safe and sound at home. And embroider handkerchiefs, she supposed.

Across the paddock, Achaeus spotted her. With a whinny, he trotted towards her and she shook herself from her stupor and hurried to greet him. She slung the saddle over the paddock rail and climbed over it. The rails were meant to keep the horses in; though the pegasi could easily soar over them, they would never do so without the rider they were bound to.

"Hello, boy," she said, stroking his broad neck and the white coat that was tinged blue-grey in the twilight. He nosed her hand and nibbled at her fingers, looking for treats.

As she brushed him down, she glanced up frequently to gauge how much time she had before first light. Ephraim, Innes, and Eirika's respective parties had each left yesterday afternoon, but on the wings of a pegasus, she could catch up easily. A shudder ran down her spine as she thought of Ephraim marching straight into Grado. It was madness! But she would have joined him anyway if he'd have had her. Tana sighed and worked through a knot in Acheas's mane. Though she longed to be by Ephraim's side, she knew he would tell her to go back– in fact knowing him, he'd probably have her _escorted_ back. He would say that if she was there he would have to protect her and that it would detract from his duty as leader of their forces. Oh and Innes! If she were to offer to join him, he would be far less civil in his refusal. He'd call her a burden, say she was in the way.

No, Eirika was the only one who would understand.

"Good morning, Princess Tana."

Bent over Achaeus's hind hoof, picking out a bit of gravel, Tana started at the voice and stumbled back. She groaned inwardly. _Fine pegasus knight I make._

Flushing, Tana turned to find Syrene in the paddock, only a few paces away. "Good morning, Syrene," she said–a bit too quickly, she realized. "I'm surprised to see you," she added, trying to cover her nervousness. "I thought you were on the front."

Syrene's brow crinkled. "I was. My pegasus strained his wing in a scrap with a wyvern." She heaved a sigh. "You know how it is; wings are delicate so we're grounded until it's completely healed."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tana patted Achaeus's neck as she spoke. Her heart clenched at the thought of riding him into battle. If he were to be injured like Syrene's mount... Achaeus seemed almost to sense her thoughts for he snorted and bumped her shoulder with his nose.

Smiling, Syrene reached out to stroke Achaeus. "He's rearing to go, isn't he?"

Tana started. "Yes. I–" She flicked a bit of earth off her sleeve. "I haven't been able to get away to ride him in a few days."

"Yes, I heard I just missed Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika."

With a nod, Tana let her mind's eye return to her last glimpse of them, her brother, Eprhaim, and Eirika, each setting off on their own path. Sitting tall in the saddle, brimming with regal confidence, Innes had departed for Jehanna with a only small escort. Ephraim, meanwhile, had left at the head of army, bristling with swords and spears, but too few in number for what he was proposing to do. To take on all of Grado... She'd watched from the castle walls as they'd set out in the drizzle. But then, just as Ephraim had ridden beneath the barbican, the sun had poked through the clouds and set his bridle and buckles, the hilt of his sword and the clasp of his cloak, all aglitter.

And then Eirika had left too, the hood of her cloak pulled up, for she was to travel in disguise, as Erina, a simple mercenary with only a handful of companions to ensure her safety.

"Princess?"

Pulled from her thoughts, Tana glanced up. "Hmm?"

"Are you all right, princess?"

She offered Syrene a wan smile. "Yes. Only worried."

"About the prince?"

Tana nodded. "Yes. I hope he–Wait. Which prince did you–" A flush crept up Tana's cheeks even as a laugh tumbled from Syrene's lips. As her former personal guard Syrene took certain liberties where protocol was concerned–Tana certainly couldn't image Gilliam laughing at her.

"Both of them," Syrene said, smiling widely.

Tana smiled in return but her cheer faltered quickly. "And Eirika. She could have stayed here, you know. But was so determined to go."

"I heard she ventured into Grado to find Prince Ephraim when he was missing."

"Yes..." Tana turned then and busied herself with working a tangle out of Achaeus's mane as she spoke. "Do you know what my father said to her when she first proposed going after Ephraim?" She didn't wait for a reply, anger brimming as she recalled the scene, the weight of his decrees like a sodden cloak, dragging at her shoulders. "He said–" She deepened her voice and straightened in imitation of her father, "I cannot allow it. Leave the war to the warriors." Tana snorted.

"And she went anyway," Syrene said.

"Yes. She did." Tana moved to the paddock railing to retrieve her saddle and placed it on Achaeus's back. She did up the girth and then returned to fetch the bridle.

Syrene watched the proceedings in silence, and Tana was startled when she spoke again. "You admire Princess Eirika, don't you?"

The metal joints of the bridle clinked as she spun to face Syrene. "I... Yes, I do. Very much." She raised her eyes to look Syrene in the face. "No one would have blamed her if she'd remained in safety here–in fact I think Ephraim and General Seth would have preferred it–but instead, she's doing something to stop Grado."

She was not unaware of the gravity of the situation. For both heirs of a kingdom to be wandering the continent in the middle of a war was a serious matter. But she knew as well that if Grado wasn't stopped their royal lines–all of them–would come to an abrupt end regardless.

"It takes a great deal of strength," Syrene said quietly, "to follow your convictions. Especially when that means going against the wishes of those you love."

It was then, as Syrene's gaze slid sideways, that Tana realized that her cloak had become snagged on her travel pack. She tugged it back into place as casually as she could. Syrene raised an eyebrow. "Going for a picnic after your ride?"

"Yes," Tana replied, feeling the blood rise in her cheeks. "A picnic. If the weather holds."

For a moment, Syrene's expression flickered between sadness and fondness as she stepped closer and pulled Tana's hood over her head. "Keep dry, Princess. I think it might rain. I'll let you get on your way."

"Thank you, Syrene."

Syrene nodded once and then hopped over the paddock rail and walked away. Tana wasted no time in mounting Achaeus and urging him skyward. The pegasus unfolded his broad, feathered wings and began to run across the paddock, picking up speed until he pushed off and launched himself into the air.

They spiralled into the sky, Castle Frelia growing smaller and smaller, and with it, the weight of her father's words. The wind whipped her face, blew her hood down, but she no longer needed it; there was no one up here to recognise her, to make her turn back. The sky was her domain. Gravity could not touch her here.

_Hold on, Eirika. I'm coming too._

* * *

**A/N:** Written for FE_fest on Livejournal for the prompt "Defying Gravity." I'm assuming it was a reference to the song from Wicked. If anyone reads this, please do leave me a note. I'm always glad to know I'm not writing into the void on the rare occasion I post a non-romance piece. )


End file.
